Collision of the Realms
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A triple crossover combining characters from Code Lyoko, Angela Anaconda and The Amazing Spiez as requested by BrightStar  she collaborated on this piece as well .


Collision of the Realms

Synopsis: A triple threat crossover featuring characters from Angela Anaconda, Code Lyoko and the Amazing Spiez. The Warriors are faced with their most cunning, decieving, sinister foe, Chernabog, who wants nothing more than to rule the world in complete, utter darkness that is lonliness and despair.

Chapter 1—More Arrivals From America

Jeramie's bedroom clock rang at 7 in the morning. Grousily, he rolled over from his deep slumber and turned it off. It was a Saturday; no classes were on Saturday as per the French Ministry of Education's new guidelines. Rolling back over in bed, he snuggled back to sleep until a cell phone call interrupted his short nap. Groaning, he put on his glasses and speedily answered his cell.

"Belpois. Who's this ?", he asked, groggily.

"It's Odd, Jer ! I just heard some great news !", Odd stated, excitedly.

"Could it wait until later on in the morning ? It's 7 am, and a _Saturday_ no less.", Jeramie complained.

"This is _big_, Jeramie. Looks like we'll be getting more arrivals from American soil. Remember Angela and her friends ? They're coming too.", Odd said. Jeramie brightened. This was indeed terrific news, especially since the kids from Tapwater had become allies in their fight against XANA and had come out from the rubble of battle victorious.

"It's a school called Southdale Junior High. With the help of Aelita, Tammy, and Milly, I was able to get the whole scoop about the school. Don't tell anyone else I know this though, the students reputations whom I reveal are top, _tippity top shelf_ secret.", Odd warned in a hushed tone. Odd began to relay information about four students, the Clark family; Megan, Lee, Tony and Marc. These four students were part of a secret espionage organization known as WHOOP.

Jeramie swore he would never breathe a word of what he had heard to anyone else. Though he was eager that the gangs' friends from Tapwater were coming back to visit, he wondered what these students, in particular, the Clarks, were like and was anxious to meet them. For some strange reason, he had a good feeling about them. He was certain that somehow, the Clarks' special skills in espionage would be helpful, even though he had no idea how his life and the lives of his friends was about to be shifted immensely. Their childhoods were about to be transformed forever.

Chapter 2—Make New Friends, But Keep the Old

That Monday, Kadic pupils, faculty and staff were introduced to the students of Southdale. One girl in particular, Tami, couldn't silence herself knowing she was going to be able to shop in Paris, France soon.

"Hey, if you need help, I can take you to the finest, most fashionable shops.", Sissi offered.

"Seriously ? No way ! That'd be tres awesome !", Tami said, jumping up and down excitedly. Her buzz about all the shopping she'd do was brought to a stop when Principal Delmas arrived, welcoming them. They would all receive the grand tour and take a field trip around the country. Later on in the week they would be visiting the Louvre, the Arch de Triumph and scaling the Eiffel Tower. Tami settled down, knowing that she would have plenty of time to fill her shopping bags with chic fashions and the latest French techno. Even Nanette had formed a tight trio with her and Sissi, excited for their upcoming 'shop-a-palooza'.

Although the students from Tapwater, Southdale and Kadic came from different walks of life and believed differently, they had all become friends almost instantly. Each of them had something in common and France had definitely woven its spell over the Americans, especially with its hospitality. But this feeling of friendship, fun and frivolity was soon going to come to an abrupt end when a new, sinister villain arose from the very shadows themselves.

Chapter 3—Code Red in Lyoko

After the tour, the three schools went back to Kadic for the evening. Tami and Nanette walked into Sissi's room in the dorms, a little enervated from all the excitement.

"That was amazing, Sissi ! I never knew French fashion and culture was so interesting !", Tami said, wiping some sweat off her brow. Nanette had already fallen asleep in her bed. Sissi put her finger to her lips.

"We have to be quiet. Wouldn't want to wake a sleeping Nanette. She can become really cranky if she doesn't get her 'required 8 hours' of beauty rest.", Sissi warned. Nanette didn't seem to budge anyhow. She was completely wiped out and even had begun snoring slightly.

Every one of the students had fallen deep asleep, dreaming of what adventures lay ahead of them in artistic, charming, gorgeous France. Jim had checked every dorm to make certain no one was stirring. He would take the first watch, Suzanne the second, and Mrs. Brinks the third. All seemed to be calm and serene, but in Lyoko the scenario was far different.

_Meanwhile..._

The once pristine verdant setting of Lyoko was become an ashen pergatory. XANA had tried to stop it, but even he was no match for the sinister force that went by the devlish monquier, Chernabog. Chernabog was the very manifestation of hatred, darkness, lonliness and despair. In essense, he was negativity incarnate and he was ripping Lyoko apart to its very foundations. Even Stability was being shaken. The Elders, usually capable of managing threats of this level did something they hardly ever did. They initiated a Code Red, Immenant Danger. Even if the troops were able to fight, they were no match for the amoeba-esque tentacles and brambles Chernabog used to shred everything like paper. XANA, in a last ditch effort, used his communicator to call the Warriors. If anyone would be able to help him, it would be them and no one else, but he was running out of time. In the midst of running back to his grotto to retrieve his communicator, a thorny branch had ripped through his abode and scratched him deeply. Not only that but the thorns themselves were poisonous and he could feel the poison coursing through his veins. The only antidote to such vile venom was found within the nectar of the Lyokoian Ishtar. In this chaos, it was likely that these had been scorched and he was going to be dead in a matter of hours, but he held on to the hope that the Warriors and their comrades would receive his SOS and come to his aide as well as do what they could to stop Chernabog's reign of terror and chaos.

Chapter 4—New Allies

7 am, Tuesday morning. Sissi, Tammy and Nanette awoke from their dreams with "the sandman's sand" in their pretty eyes. They arose with yawns.

"What great dreams !", Tami exclaimed.

"Yeah.", Sissi said, with another yawn in her throat. Suddenly, the two of them noticed their flash drive communication devices flash menacingly. Tami shreiked, in horror.

"What on earth are _those_ ?", she asked, shrinking to the back of the room and gathering herself into fetal position, afraid the flash sticks were _bombs_.

"It's a really long story, and if you want in on it, you're going to have to follow us.", Nanette stated, seriously.

"You mean you _expect _me to go along with you without you even _explaining_ our situation ?", Tami questioned, exhasperated and furious at the same time. Sissi nodded. Nannette looked at her with a stoic expression, which was out of character and downright scary for Nanette. Tami was even more concerned than before.

"We need all the allies we can muster, Tami. Either you are with us or you are against us.", she said, looking as if she wanted to sprint to _wherever_ she was going. Tami, thinking she would regret this situation for the rest of her life, decided to follow Nannette and Sissi and see what all the hooplah was about.

Jeramie, Odd, Patric, and the rest of the original Warriors were followed by the Clarks, who had no idea what was going on and had their interest piqued by the alarms coming from the 'flashing, talking memory sticks'. They had been exposed to high tech gadgets before but _nothing_ so sophisticated as what these seemingly unimposing, 'normal' pre-teens possessed. The Clarks and Tami were about to realize just how complicated and massive the unknown world truly was and how possibilities were, in all actuality, limitless.

Chapter 5—The Evil Known as Chernabog

When Megan, Lee, Tony, Marc and Tami were virtualized, they were astonished; too dumbfounded an bedazzled to utter one word. Even for Tami that was a pleasant change of pace in Megan's mind.

"We look different.", Lee mentioned, checking out his new 'suit'. It was akin to the light suit programs wore in the fictional realm of Tron. Yet now, he was seeing that Tron wasn't sci-fi after all. This realm was very real, and everything was tactile.

"Yeah, and _awesome_ !", Tony stated, striking a macho pose. Megan lowered her face into her hand and sighed.

"Brothers. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.", she stated, jokingly, looking knowingly at Tami, who still had a bit of a crush on Lee, even if she was in complete denial of it.

Lyoko had been completely devistated. Brambles, thorns, fire, ash and the current smell of burning flora and fauna were everywhere. Aelita did her best not to cry, as did the others who had known Lyoko to be a pristine, resplendent, verdant place. A weakened, poisoned XANA crawled up to them, clutching in his hand one of the Ishtar lilies. Aelita already knew what this was for, since she had read his SOS earlier. She wasted no time getting him healed, but he needed time to recouperate, and with this amoebic enemy on the move, there was only one place to rest him, and that would be his fortified grotto, which, ironically, hadn't fallen to Chernabog's destruction and wrath.

"What caused all this ?", Marc asked, devistated by what he saw. It was worse than any depiction of war in the movies he had seen. No, this was as close to hell as anyone could ever want to be, and the smell was putrid.

"Chernabog.", Aelita answered, her brows furrowing. Jeramie knew if Aelita was angered, this enemy wasn't to be taken lightly. She told them what she knew, informing them that talking about him didn't help the situation.

"And that is why you are here to help us...You felt a 'pull' to come with us, didn't you ?", she asked, sizing up the 'newest recruits'.

"It was all out of curiosity !", Tami fibbed, her eyes averting themselves momentarily. Aelita knew this was a white lie, but said no more.

"We have to work together. You may not know what your abilities are, but we will find out soon enough. We must put an end to this evil known as Chernabog.", Jim stated, seriously. The Spiez weren't so keen on this idea, but their "pull" to this unusual realm had to be a sign, didn't it ?

Chapter 6—The Grand Battle

"I'm picking up Chernabog's energy signature. He's this way !", Jeramie said, pointing to the left.

"Alright ! Let's go after him !", Odd and Tony said in unison. The Warriors ran in single file, following the new villains' power signature to an open field in Sycronicity. So far, the metropolis hadn't been tainted by Chernabog's blackness, but that was about to change.

Chernabog had almost stepped into the threshhold of the lively city until the Warriors had surrounded him on all sides.

"Who on earth are you pathetic mortals ? Do you not know who I am, what I represent ?", he asked, mockingly. Taelia almost answered with a witty quip, but felt better of it.

"We've come to stop you, Chernabog. Your reign of chaos, destruction and darkness ends today.", Ulrick vowed. Chernabog seemed to hold his stomach in laughter, if it could be considered as such. As far as the Warriors could tell he was a formless mass of unbridled evil. The sound of his cackling sent a shiver through all of them, but they remained calm.

"This is only the beginning, humans. I started with Lyoko, then Carthage. Now I am intending to take Syncronicity and the remaining Wired. Once that is under my foot, I will conquer _your_ futile world.", Chernabog said, arrogantly. His fiery snake eyes flickered in the heat of the flames that followed wherever he went. Not wanting to converse with Chernabog any longer, the team joined hands and began chanting together. The light that emenated from them was blinding, but ineffective. Chernabog jiggled with laughter once again.

"You'll have to do better than that !", he roared, mockingly, the shere power of his guffaw blew them off their feet. Picking themselves off, the Warriors began using all their might against Chernabog and it looked like even the help of the newest recruits wasn't doing must good. Aelita remembered the light attack from earlier and knew that such a spell would take the entire group's energy. Yet, the team had no other choice but to use every ounce of their MP to put an end to the lonliness, fear and negativity Chernabog was creating.

"I think I can knock him off-balance for a few seconds.", Tara proclaimed, her fist glowing with white-hot energy. With a bounding leap into the heavens, she hurtled back toward earth, pounding her first onto the ground. A minor earthquake followed that made the evil AI go off balance for a few seconds. Tara looked at her fist in surprise and awe.

"Wow ! What did I just do ?", she exclaimed.

"New look _and_ new abilities. Let me see what I'm capable of !", Tami said, warming herself up. Before Chernabog could retailiate, she emitted a harsh scream that blew him halfway across the city.

"Woah, Tami...Unreal !", Lee said, completely bedazzled.

"Keep it up, everyone ! Combine our powers so we can toast this guy !", Jim said as the team gathered together in a circle around Chernabog and pooled all their abilities into the most massive spell ever imagined. _Meteo_ was cast, the heavens opened, and large meteorites began raining down on Chernabog before he ever had the chance to retaliate. He hadn't even had the time to shield himself from the attack. After the attack, there was only one fragment of him left, and he was dissipating fast.

"I never should have underestimated you. I was foolish. To think I was defeated by the lot of you weaklings is more than I can bear...", Chernabog said as his final fragment disappeared forever.

No sooner had Chernabog been vanquished that the Warriors and their newest recruits didn't spend time dallying about their victory. More important, pressing matters had to be attended to. Even it if took them days to repair what had been destroyed and they missed precious time in Paris, it didn't matter. Lyoko was in desperate need of rebuilding.

Chapter 7—Restoration of the Wired Begun

"How can we rebuild all of this ?", asked Tami, in a confused tone. Indeed, the devastation caused by Chernabog was too much. They would never be able to rebuild it all in time. Normally, Aelita's power could heal the land without much difficulty, but even this much devasatation was too much for her. Nevertheless, _everyone_, from all parts of the Wired, pulled their strength together and began to heal and rebuild. Lyoko would be different from now on, but at least it would have better firewalls, security checks and fortifications in case of a massive viral attack like the one they had just emerged from.

While everyone was busy rebuidling, there was an alert that occurred. An avatar of Gus Jr. appeared, looking very smug, confident, and concieted as usual.

"Oh, great. Just as we were starting to make some progress, Mr. 1990 shows up.", Marc groaned.

"Who's _that_ ?", Angela asked, scratching her head.

"No time. We're going to have to battle him before he breeches protocol.", Megan stated, seriously, shifting her body position into combat mode. Before anything could happen though, Gus Jr.'s cries of defeat were heard.

"But I barely even got past the first few lines of code to get into this place !", he wined. Luna stepped out, coming in from Stability into Syncronicity.

"Luna !", everyone gasped. It had been a long time since they had seen the silver-haired Goddess walk amongst them. She basked in the warmth of their hugs and kisses and the Spiez were astounded as the so-called 'threatening' avatar of Gus Jr. flickered away. He was banned from hacking Lyoko for eternity. So, no matter what he tried, any IP he used, it would be shut down by Luna's apostles.

"How did you know about Gus Jr. ?", Lee questioned, inquisitively.

"I know all, and see all.", Luna answered cryptically. The Warriors explained that Luna was a Prophet and an Oracle. She was the link between human and cyber realms and all information from the human world piped into the teraflop database of Stability.

"So much information. Suprising your head doesn't explode from it.", Tony said, greatly impressed. Luna laughed. She had been glad to have rid the Spiez of their long-standing nemesis and would stay with the team for so long as it took to replenish Lyoko. At the rate they were going, it was going to take at least 7 earth days. But at least then, restoration would be complete.

Chapter 8—No Time To Celebrate

At the end of 7 earth days, the entire team was completely enervated, but the work they had accomplished had been well worth the effort. Lyoko had returned to its former glory and even though it was different than what it was originally, it was far more resplendant than it had ever been. Such "trolls" like Gus Jr. had been locked out of the interface for good. The firewalls and security were tough now. Only a skilled mathemetician with infinite amounts of time on his or her hands would be able to crack the long algorithim to breech it.

The people of Lyoko wanted to thank the Warriors for their clean-up detail and building efforts as well as the defeat of the horrible Chernabog, but they knew they couldn't stay.

"Inasmuch as we would be honored to be given a feast for our labor we, sadly, must decline.", Mrs. Brinks told Luna, who was sorely disappointed. However, she realized that time constraints held them at a rather severe criteria to arrive home before their planes took off for America. Not wanting to be outdone for hospitality and gratitude, however, Luna decided to give each Warrior a gift. The only restraint was, they couldn't open the gift until they arrived home and each gift was different, reflecting the personality of the reciever.

Chapter 9—Au Revoirs

The next morning, the kids and faculty of Southdale and Tapwater headed to Paris International Airport. The Kadic students and staff, and even Cici La crème couldn't hold back tears as their American friends got ready to board their flights back home. The kids from both schools knew in their hearts that it wasn't goodbye forever. Eventually they would be called to duty when both worlds needed to be defended from certain death.

Life had resumed a normal pace after Southdale Junior High and Tapwater Junior High students had arrived home on American soil. They would never forget their experience in Paris, especially the new friendships they had formed. Their powers combined were far more powerful than anything they could imagine. Each of their gifts from Luna upgraded their abilities, matching their personalities down to a science. No one else other than the Warriors knew of these secret talents, and even the newest recruits had flash communicator sticks to teleport to Lyoko when alerted.

It was certainly a more rapid way of communication than email, and the latest video conference booth that Suzanne had built gave everyone a more 'personal' way of communicating when their heartstrings longed to hear from their belle amis in France.

Epilogue 

The Clarks knew their lives had been transformed forever. Not only were they responsible for keeping the world civil but now they had skills they could use to keep the Wired from falling into the hands of evil. It was quite a lot of responsibility for teenagers, but their maturity allowed them to meet the demand of saving the world _and_ the Internet, too. They were still inspired, enlightened and awed by what they had seen in Lyoko and knew their espionage training would keep them taut, honed and focused for whatever lay ahead. The friends they had made from Tapwater and Kadic would last them lifetimes and wherever they traveled they knew, deep within the cores of their being that someone was thinking 'What could the Clarks be up to now ?'.

The time would come when the Clarks would pass their espionage torches to their children, just as the extended Warriors would do for their families in the guardianship of Lyoko. It was a tall order, but since coming into Lyoko, it was considered a privilidge, not a rite, to care for one's extended family. And that is exactly what Lyoko was, a _family_ at its heart.

The End


End file.
